<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Run|Osasuna by sincerely_angelll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664870">Home Run|Osasuna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_angelll/pseuds/sincerely_angelll'>sincerely_angelll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_angelll/pseuds/sincerely_angelll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗" 𝚂𝚞𝚗𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚜 "𝙲𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚍𝚖𝚒𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚞𝚐 𝚎𝚖“<br/>𝙸𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚔𝚒'𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝙾𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝙰𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚞 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢, 𝚂𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 ’𝚂𝚊𝚖𝚞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could say Osamu hated sports.</p><p>But only when Suna wasn't participating in them.</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>He'd never went to one of his brothers games, they had an unspoken agreement to not<br/>
attend each others events unless one was asked.</p><p>And Osamu was definitely not expecting Atsumu to invite him to there first game<br/>
of the season.</p><p>Suna:</p><p>His main traits were simple to see.</p><p>Neutral, stubborn, quiet, but what everyone knew about him was his role on the<br/>
baseball field.</p><p>Catcher.</p><p>To others it wasn't a very interesting role, but everyone who studied baseball knew<br/>
that it was the most difficult.</p><p>Even Atsumu had to admit it.</p><p>Sure, Suna could hit a home run.</p><p>But what if Osamu hit one too.</p><p>Right into his heart.</p><p>𒊹︎𒊹︎𒊹︎</p><p>"Playing emo boy on repeat is not helping in anyway" Osamu rolls his eyes "I don't<br/>
even think Daichi is emo"</p><p>Suga shrugs his shoulders, hooking there shoulders to drag Osamu to another<br/>
store.</p><p>Sharing AirPods with Suga was to always be a nightmare.</p><p>A very sexual nightmare.</p><p>"It's catchy though, right?"</p><p>Osamu laughs as they enter there tenth clothing store today.</p><p>Apparently, Suga needed some more shirts for painting in since he ruined all of<br/>
his.</p><p>They could've easily went to Walmart and got some.</p><p>But it somehow turnt into them at a huge mall, twenty minute away from campus.</p><p>As Suga starts to check out, Osamu's phone starts ringing.</p><p>Suga waves his hand, signaling him to take the call.</p><p>Osamu sighs at the caller.</p><p>𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕦𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕨𝕚𝕟❤︎</p><p>He presses the green answer button, removing the AirPod out of his right ear, getting<br/>
rid of the inappropriate song.</p><p>An inappropriate song that he wouldn't admit he liked.</p><p>"What do you want"</p><p>An exaggerated gasps sounds on the other side of the call.</p><p>"That's no way to great your older brother" Atsumu says.<br/>
"By like three seconds, and stop, I can literally hear the pout in your voice" Osamu<br/>
retorts.<br/>
"Hmph"</p><p>Osamu taps his foot as he waits for Atsumu to continue.</p><p>And what he said next was not what the younger twin was expecting.</p><p>"I need you to be at my game tonight"</p><p>𒊹︎𒊹︎𒊹︎</p><p>Osamu shifted the cooler bag on his shoulder.</p><p>Since it was the first game of the season, it was automatically considered visitor<br/>
night.</p><p>It was the twins second year in college and Osamu wasn't invited to one last year.</p><p>Now he looked like a team mom with the snack filled cooler bag on his<br/>
shoulder</p><p>Even more like one with the black and white hoodie he was forced to wear by Atsumu, number seven on the right side of his chest.</p><p>Supposedly this was made for him last year.</p><p>Osamu repeatedly mumbled how much he hated his life while walking towards<br/>
'his' team.</p><p>"Wassup Osamu" Aran says, nodding his head in acknowledgment.</p><p>Atsumu quickly snaps his head around with a smirk.</p><p>"How ya doing team mom" </p><p>Osamu grits his teeth into a smile.</p><p>"Doin' well actually"<br/>
"So he wasn't lying when he said there was another one"</p><p>Osamu follows everyone's eyes to a male about the same height as him.</p><p>The number ten looked lazily at him with his grayish, yellow eyes.</p><p>Damn he was pretty.</p><p>And Osamu was so glad of the little self control he had.</p><p>"Yep, I'm Osamu, the better twin" Osamu says, walking to the dug out to place down the cooler "don't worry, I'm not as annoyin' as piss hair over there"</p><p>"HEY!!!"Atsumu pouts.</p><p>But among Akaji picking fun at Atsumu and Aran trying to calm the two down, he<br/>
heard a quiet snicker in the general direction of Suna.</p><p>"Nice laugh" Osamu says, still turned away from him unpacking the cooler "although I<br/>
have a feeling it gets cuter than that"</p><p>"I'm not cute"<br/>
"Never said you were, but if you wanted a complement you could've just asked"</p><p>Osamu watches out the corner of his eye as Suna moves away to go stretch in<br/>
silence.</p><p>"He's interesting isn't he"</p><p>He snaps his head around to see Atsumu gazing at Suna.</p><p>Guess he was caught glaring because Atsumu started loudly laughing, trying to<br/>
cover it with his hand.</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes at his dramatic reaction, waving everyone's eyes away until<br/>
the older twin stopped.</p><p>"Just so ya know, I'm not interested in yer Sunarin" Atsumu chuckles.<br/>
"Yea I know, yer a pretty obvious simp for that germaphobe" Osamu rolls his eyes.<br/>
"LEAVE OMI OMI OUT OF THIS"</p><p>Osamu dramatically sighs.</p><p>"Ya gotta tone it down some piss hair, start stretching or somethin'"<br/>
"Awww, does little bro care about my condition"</p><p>Osamu silently pushes Atsumu away and next to Aran who was stretching.</p><p>"Stretch" Osamu says sternly.<br/>
"Yes sir" Atsumu salutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Close Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the second quarter of the first game of the season.Osamu shivered in his <br/>hoodie, pulling the sleeves down.</p><p>He was standing, clutching onto the metal gates of the dugout as he watched the <br/>team play.</p><p>As he watched he realized just how good Atsumu was at pitching, confusing the <br/>the other teams batting.</p><p>It was a skill Atsumu would always brag about in there high school days.</p><p>His ability to change his pitch.</p><p>Aran was amazing at bat.</p><p>Osamu couldn't remember a time when Atsumu came to school not bragging about how <br/>many home runs Aran had gotten.</p><p>Which of course ended with Osamu teasing him on why he couldn't get just as <br/>many.</p><p>Akaji was a defense master.</p><p>Osamu never really liked center field, but seeing Akaji play it made it interesting.</p><p>Matter a fact, Osamu never really liked playing defense as much as Atsumu.</p><p>Maybe because he liked to be at bat..</p><p>Osamu found himself taking a deep breath and shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>At least he convinced Atsumu to keep doing something he loved.</p><p>Maybe they'd be able to beat Karasuno college this year in championships.</p><p>The coach blew the whistle, signaling that the second quarter was over and <br/>half time had now started.</p><p>Osamu longed to go to the concession stands and fill up on snacks, but he knew <br/>Atsumu would want him to stay and watch.</p><p>He didn't hate his brother that much, not at all really.</p><p>"It's just a one point lead, Atsumu" Aran sighs, pushing Atsumu into the dugout by <br/>his head.</p><p>Osamu sighs while placing his shaking head on the cool metal gates.</p><p>"Fourth quarter we're doing cutters" Atsumu says, staring straight at Suna.<br/>"Or I don't know, just keep doing curveballs" Suna suggests sarcastically.</p><p>Osamu lets the two argue, taking the water bottles out the cooler bag and handing <br/>them out.</p><p>Suna and Atsumu, but mostly Atsumu, finally stop arguing and come collect there <br/>water bottles.</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes at Atsumu's grumpy behavior, unwrapping an onigiri he made.</p><p>"One bite, this is mine" Osamu says sternly, on unwrapping a tiny bit because he <br/>knows that Atsumu would probably take the biggest bite he could.</p><p>Atsumu takes a bite and his eyes light up, giving Osamu a thumbs up.</p><p>"If there's one thing your good for it's cooking"Atsumu smiles.<br/>"If there's one thing your good for it's eating" Osamu says, eating the rest of the onigiri.</p><p>Suna comes to drag Atsumu back to the benches, there offense starting first, muttering <br/>something about not getting caught up in the twins shenanigans.</p><p>Osamu takes out his phone as his stomach growls lowly.</p><p>𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤-𝕤𝕒𝕟</p><p>𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕠𝕕:𝕆𝕤𝕒𝕞𝕦</p><p>𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤-𝕤𝕒𝕟:  𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕖𝕤𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕘?</p><p>𝕄𝕙𝕞,  𝕚𝕞 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕦𝕘 𝕠𝕦𝕥:𝕆𝕤𝕒𝕞𝕦</p><p>𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤: 𝕓𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕗𝕖𝕨</p><p>𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕜𝕤 𝕜𝕚𝕥𝕒-𝕤𝕒𝕟:𝕆𝕤𝕒𝕞𝕦</p><p> </p><p>"Should've asked if they wanted anything" Osamu says to himself.</p><p>He dismisses the idea, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>If they wanted anything they could wait until after the game.</p><p>He didn't pack homemade onigiri for nothing after all.</p><p>But if Osamu started eating that, he would probably never stop.</p><p>Even if they were specifically made for the baseball team.</p><p>As Osamu puts his phone up, he looks up just in time to see Aran hit a home run.</p><p>The bench shifts as Suna stands up, walking to bat.</p><p>He throws his hat back and Atsumu catches it with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"No need to show off foxy"Atsumu mutters.<br/>"I'm not a fox, idiot" Suna says loudly because of distance, but not loud enough to be a <br/>yell.<br/>"OUR TEAM IS LITERALLY THE FOXES"</p><p>"Pfft" Osamu snickers, side eying they two as they argued from such long distance.</p><p>"Just let me bat for gods sake" Suna groans, catching his bat as it was thrown to <br/>him by there coach.</p><p>Atsumu goes silent as does everyone else.</p><p>Except for there band of course, they were always dramatic.</p><p>The whistle blows and they all watch the pitcher throw a curve ball.</p><p>Suna doesn't even swing, watching the ball go past him.</p><p>Osamu watches confused, turning to see Atsumu neutral.</p><p>Suna watches the next ball go too.</p><p>But the third one he hits with not hesitation.</p><p>The ball goes straight towards right field in Suna's running direction, but right as it's <br/>about to drop into the other teams hand, it dips.</p><p>The other team watches it roll off, struggling to grab onto it in time.</p><p>But as they did, Suna was already at second base.</p><p>'He's kinda fast, even if he was just jogging'</p><p>"If Aran's are number one at bat" Atsumu says, head on his chin observing the game "then Sunarin is at a close second"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adopted and Unplanned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu eats his cheese dog with a warm smile.</p><p>Definitely warmer than the chilly night air of spring.</p><p>The game had finally ended and the team was eating the onigiri's and fruit that <br/>Osamu had set up hungrily.</p><p>They looked like monsters devouring it.</p><p>At least they were eating it.</p><p>Kita leaned against the metal gate with Osamu, watching the team.</p><p>"There making it look like they haven't ate in days" Kita says.<br/>"Atsumu won't be eating for days if he doesn't stop embarrassing me" Osamu mumbles, scrunching his nose at the rice covering his twins face.</p><p>Kita rolls his eyes, nudging the younger "How does Atsumu feel about you hanging <br/>out with the enemy"</p><p>Suga played baseball at Karasuno as there backup pitcher.He had a way of slowing <br/>down the pitch just enough so the batter couldn't hit it to strong.</p><p>Completely different from there main pitcher, Kageyama's, playing style.</p><p>"He literally talks to all the pitchers across Japan, he'll be fine" Osamu rolls his eyes "but how about you with the break up?"</p><p>"Atsumu and I just like different people, and different things, and different sports"Kita <br/>trails on "we were just-"<br/>"To different" Osamu finishes "and if your so in love with different people, why <br/>haven't you asked out Aran"</p><p>Kita goes scarlet red with a glare.</p><p>"Because I've learned from my past relationship that I need to focus on my <br/>studies"</p><p>"Bleh bleh, you've never failed a grade in your life"</p><p>Osamu looks surprised to see Suna joining the conversation.</p><p>"I've been tryna catch you off guard since high school" Suna mutters, fumbling with <br/>a bento box in his hand.He turns to Osamu with the same bored expression "these <br/>reusable or can I throw it out"</p><p>"You can do anything you want with it baby boy" Osamu smiles, tilting his head <br/>towards the trash.</p><p>Suna rolls his eyes and goes to throw it away.</p><p>"Well aren't you brave, trying to tame the beast" Kita says, finishing off his <br/>shaved ice, Aran coming out of nowhere to throw it away.</p><p>"He's interesting"Osamu shrugs.<br/>"Yet you don't know him"<br/>"Yet I don't know him"</p><p>Atsumu come over with the emptied cooler bag around his shoulder.</p><p>"Let's get outta here, I dunno why ya had such a hard time carrying this" Atsumu <br/>says proudly "its pretty light, must be all these muscles"</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes, "or maybe yer loss of brain cells, it's lighter because it's <br/>empty ya pig"</p><p>Atsumu sticks his tongue out angrily at the younger, Osamu smacking his <br/>head away.</p><p>The three still stayed in step together as they walked towards the gates leaving <br/>there college baseball field.</p><p>"I better not become a regular team mom or anything" Osamu retorts, pointing <br/>an accusing finger at his twin.<br/>"You owe me a ton of favors, all those times I dyed your hair" Atsumu huffs.<br/>"And all the times I dyed yours, don't forget the time you had lice in fifth grade"</p><p>Atsumu groans loudly and stomps towards his car, "THATS WHY YOU WEREN'T <br/>PLANNED"</p><p>"YOUR ADOPTED"<br/>"Aren't you guys twins...?" Kita questions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Reserved Twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu tugs on the dark grey sweater that threatened to drop over his shoulder <br/>any second.</p><p>He yawned as he left the culinary arts building.</p><p>The day after games were always tiring.</p><p>Not only was the game before long, but now the day seemed just as long.</p><p>At least it wasn't high school when you had to wait and feel your ears burn <br/>at the ringing bell.Now you just had to check your watch and make it to each <br/>class on time, hours or so in between.</p><p>While leaving the culinary arts building, he sees a familiar dual haired friend <br/>and the catcher of the baseball team.</p><p>Sunarin?</p><p>That was probably some dumb nick name Atsumu gave him.</p><p>Although, it was cute.</p><p>Better than whatever an omi-omi was.</p><p>Osamu decided to approach them, tired smile imprinted on his face.</p><p>Out of the two, Osamu was the more quiet and reserved twin, only speaking when <br/>spoken to most of the time.</p><p>Atsumu played sports, Osamu cooked.Atsumu liked parties, Osamu liked staying <br/>in.</p><p>It wasn't like Osamu was shy in anyway, he could possibly be called just as dramatic <br/>as Atsumu in situations.</p><p>But just seeing the two in the same room, you could easily guess who was more <br/>on the wild side.</p><p>"Hey guys, am I the only one having a game hangover?" </p><p>Osamu yawns again, falling sleepily onto Kita's back.</p><p>Through his half-lidded eyes he sees Suna with the same bored expression as always.</p><p>"I can't tell with you though Sunarin, you always look a little bored" <br/>"It's Suna Rintarou" Suna mutters, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Osamu just mumbles a quiet mhm, soaking in Kita's light perfume on his shoulder.</p><p>"I think we're all" Kita yawns "a little bit hungover"<br/>"Maybe" Suna says, typing away on his phone.</p><p>Osamu detaches himself from Kita's back, moving to Suna's side who gives him a <br/>side eye with a close of his phone.</p><p>"Who ya textin'" Osamu says, poking at his phone.<br/>"Your idiot of a twin" Suna rolls his eyes.<br/>"Are you sure you guys are friends"</p><p>"Best friends actually" Kita says "I was surprised too"<br/>Suna shrugs, "me too"</p><p>Osamu laughs , hiding his face behind his sweater sleeve, "We could possibly be the <br/>make fun of Atsumu squad"<br/>"Sadly" Kita mumbles.<br/>"Nah, it's pretty fun" Suna says with a quirk of his lip.</p><p>Osamu observes the catcher until he gets caught, smiling before looking off into <br/>the distance.</p><p>It must've been a passing time for a lot of students because the sidewalks were full, <br/>buildings flooding our students.</p><p>He shudders at the thought of being trapped within those people.</p><p>"Should we go grab a coffee to cure our 'hangovers'" Kita suggests, taking Osamu <br/>out of his trance.<br/>"Sure!Sunarin?" Osamu agrees.<br/>"Suna, but sure"<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Osamu plopped down in the seat beside Suna, a big sigh could be heard from the <br/>catcher.</p><p>"C'mon, I can't be that bad" Osamu pouts.<br/>"Your related to Atsumu, it's seriously possible"</p><p>They'd found a nice cafe on campus that not many students went to.</p><p>Mostly because there was another one closer to campus that was more modern <br/>than rustic, matching the Inarizaki vibe more.</p><p>The three had already ordered and Kita ordered them to find a table big enough for <br/>the three of them.</p><p>Osamu has suggested outside in the chilly air on one of the tall tables with chairs <br/>that even a tall person struggles to get on.</p><p>Suna had absentmindedly agreed, not acknowledging the fact that the cold <br/>makes him sleepy.</p><p>It wasn't like you could tell Anyways, his fox-like eyes were as drooped as eyes could <br/>get.</p><p>Foxy, another surprisingly smart nickname from Atsumu given to Suna.</p><p>"You know" Suna speaks first "hot chocolate isn't really a spring drink"</p><p>Osamu smiles, happy that he spoke first.</p><p>Osamu wasn't very good at starting a conversation.</p><p>To everyone's surprise, it would probably end up teasing like Atsumu.That was just how <br/>he was raised, brought up, whatever people say.</p><p>"It gets you awake though"Osamu shrugs.<br/>"I'm guessing a Christmas cookie does too...?"Suna says confusingly, raising an eyebrow.<br/>"Shush, I just like the holidays"</p><p>Osamu wonders if Suna took the shush to literally as the conversation goes quiet.Blows <br/>of spring air is all that is being heard as it blows Osamu's bang back, exposing his <br/>forehead.</p><p>Just when the awkwardness was reaching its speak, the doorbell rang and Kita came <br/>out with there orders.</p><p>"Here's your not chocolate and Christmas cookie" Kita says, handing the said items <br/>to Osamu "and here's your strawberry daifuku and Sakura tea"</p><p>Osamu watches the springy items being handed to Suna who in response gave a slight <br/>nod in thanks to Suna.</p><p>"You used my card right" Suna asks.<br/>"Mhm, although I'll pay next time" Kita says, placing the card back into Suna's outstretched <br/>hand.</p><p>The three ate and Osamu took slight glances at Suna's plate from time to time.</p><p>'Maybe I should order that next time, it looks pretty good.I should probably <br/>ask him how it tastes though.Or maybe I should get the recipe from the cafe-'</p><p>Suddenly, his nose was filled with a strawberry scent and he looked down to see <br/>the delicacy on his lips, held by Suna.</p><p>He was looking away with his head resting on his hand, elbow resting on the table <br/>to support it all.</p><p>Osamu took that moment to see just how shitty Suna's posture really was.</p><p>"Stop drooling over my shit and eat it" Suna mutters "maybe next time you should <br/>get it instead of daydreaming about it"</p><p>Kita laughs, a rare thing , "you do kind of need a break from the 'Christmas spirit'"</p><p>"Is Sunarin asking me out on a date" Osamu gasps, grabbing the daifuku with <br/>his mouth and eating it.</p><p>Although, he accidentally moved his lips around Suna's finger, but if Suna wouldn't <br/>mention it neither would he.</p><p>"I don't even have your number" Suna says.<br/>"Then get it"<br/>"I think it's the other way around"</p><p>Kita watches the two in surprise.</p><p>"So maybe I feel like a third wheel"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Brotherly Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu walked aimlessly around his apartment, thinking of ways to get Suna's <br/>number.</p><p>The vibe of the room was very cliche.</p><p>Like when the detective was questioning a suspect, the room shaded and little <br/>light coming from the outside.</p><p>Osamu could easily turn the lights to the apartment on but this felt right.</p><p>The main rooms were decorated with greys and whites.Since Atsumu wanted <br/>nothing to do with the decorating, Osamu took charge in there shared apartment.</p><p>Yes, shared.</p><p>It wasn't to bad sharing a space with his twin brother.</p><p>Other than the fact that Atsumu was always asking for food and he was messy.</p><p>How he got a crush on a germaphobe was unknown to him.</p><p>So you could say Osamu was the more responsible of the too when it came to <br/>basic things like cooking and cleaning.</p><p>"Why ya walkin around like ya got somethin on yer mind" </p><p>Osamu flinches and turns around to see Atsumu at the door removing his shoes.</p><p>"Shut it Tsumu, I look like I'm thinking because I actually am" Osamu says, sending <br/>him a glare before going back to walking.This time not aimlessly as he walks to <br/>the fridge, pulling out a sandwich and throwing it to Atsumu.</p><p>Osamu could always say that he didn't want Atsumu complaining about being <br/>hungry after practice, but he genuinely cared about his brothers health.</p><p>"Thank ya very much Samu" Atsumu smiles, unwrapping the package and sitting <br/>on the kitchen counter "whatcha thinkin 'bout"</p><p>Osamu contemplated on whether or not to ask the older.</p><p>Either Atsumu would get to invested or not be invested at all, telling him to <br/>figure it out.</p><p>Taking the chance was a hard game to play and a hard decision to make.</p><p>"How do you get someone's number....?" Osamu says, sounding more like a question.<br/>"You sound like that's not what's on yer mind"Atsumu laughs, finishing up the <br/>last of the sandwich.</p><p>Osamu shudders even though he's pretty sure he could eat it twice as fast without <br/>a second thought.</p><p>"Well it is, so don't laugh yer ass off about it" Osamu rolls his eyes, throwing Atsumu <br/>a water and getting out a sprite for himself.</p><p>While waiting for Atsumu to make some kind of remark or suggestion, he cracks<br/>open the can.Ripping off the tap, he places it in a jar, the counting number changing <br/>to '167'.</p><p>Yes, he had a jar that counted his taps.</p><p>Yes, he had to start over his collection and leave his original ones at home.</p><p>Counting the ones in his jar at home, he probably has up to a thousand by now.</p><p>Maybe even more than that as he started his collection freshman year in high school.</p><p>The crunch of a water bottle interrupted his thoughts as he looked to Atsumu <br/>to see him unsurprisingly chugging it, crunching the bottle to nothing as he <br/>went.</p><p>"Ya flirt" Atsumu says "Sunarin 's a hard one to get though"<br/>"First of all, how did y'know it was Suna.Second of all how would you know" Osamu <br/>says, mouth gaping open.</p><p>"Ya look at him like a fish out of water and I'm pretty sure half the school has tried <br/>to score a date with our fabulous catcher"</p><p>Osamu unknowingly gulps.</p><p>"Whatever, I'll figure it out" he shrugs, retreating to his room.<br/>"FIGURE OUT DINNER WHILE YOUR AT IT" Atsumu yells, not moving from <br/>the counter.<br/>"GO PICK UP THE GROCERIES FROM THE LIST ON THE FRIDGE AND I'LL THINK <br/>ABOUT IT" </p><p>Osamu laughs, listening as Atsumu hurriedly grabs the list and leaves.</p><p>"3.....2.....1...." Osamu counts.</p><p>The door slams back open, "I FORGOT MY SHOES, LOVE YA SAMU"</p><p>Osamu loudly laughs as the door slams closed again, "he didn't forget his wallet this <br/>time, surprised"</p><p>Now back to thinking, how to get SunaRins number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Little Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu walked the halls of sports education, or whatever it was truly called.Having so many majors for sports really made the separate college buildings confusing.</p><p>He clutched the freshly printed schedule in his hand, Suna Rintarou printed in the top <br/>left corner in bold black letters.</p><p>When Atsumu said flirt, he had not idea it meant knowing Suna's every move.</p><p>"Imagine how that omi-omi feels" Osamu shudders, turning another hall "getting stalked <br/>everywhere he goes"</p><p>Atsumu suddenly had the idea to get Suna's schedule printed out."Pretty easy" he<br/>quoted since it was already in his phone from the beginning of the year.</p><p>"I guess they are friends....?"Osamu says to no one but himself.</p><p>Another turn and another.</p><p>The halls of sports education shouldn't be this long.Maybe good exercise for the athletes <br/>and there strong, long legs, but Osamu quit this life his senior year in high school.</p><p>People watched him roam the halls, some whispering and some waving, which he gave <br/>a wave back out the corner of his eye.</p><p>Guess being the mysterious twin of Miya Atsumu really got you somewhere.</p><p>His eyesight was glued to the buildings walls, looking at each classroom number to find <br/>a specific one.</p><p>167, 168, 169...</p><p>The list went on until he reached Suna's math classroom right as the bell rang.</p><p>180</p><p>Kids flooded out the classroom and Osamu almost thought he was gonna get <br/>trampled.Literally.</p><p>He knew math was hard but the way these kids left, it made it look like they were <br/>being chased by a murderer.</p><p>'I did wanna see that scary movie this Saturday'</p><p>Maybe because there athletes, that was a smart way to think about it.Atsumu was exactly the same but in every subject, from high school up until now.</p><p>Once the flood of students stop, Osamu peeked his head into the room.He was pretty <br/>sure he hadn't seen Suna run out.</p><p>Suna didn't seem like one to run without it being necessary.</p><p>Barley seemed like one to run at all, but I guess sports had a hidden 'running' in the <br/>spelling.</p><p>"What are you doing here"</p><p>Osamu snaps his head to the back of the class, still only poking his head in as he <br/>saw Suna packing up.The guy wasn't even looking at him but he could tell the <br/>twin was there.</p><p>"Woah, do ya have like a third eye or somethin"Osamu coo's.</p><p>Suna just hums, adjusting his back pack onto his back before walking to the door, and <br/>then last Osamu.</p><p>"Get your ass out the air, they'll think it's another door to walk through" Suna mumbles.</p><p>Osamu looks back at Suna with a smirk, seeing the the taller waiting for him with a <br/>neutral expression.</p><p>(A/n: I forgot which ones an inch taller so bear with me 😪)</p><p>"Don't be that way SunaRin, ya know ya love me"Osamu whines, catching up to step with him.<br/>"Now you sound like your brother" Suna rolls his eyes.</p><p>Osamu crosses his arms and shrugs his shoulders, he'd already tucked the schedule in Tom<br/>his pocket in advance.He wouldn't know what to say if Suna asked why he had it.</p><p>Well, there was always the option to blame his brother.</p><p>But karma was a thing and he lived it year round dealing with Atsumu.</p><p>"Next class" Osamu asked, he already knew.</p><p>Suna watched him out the corner of his eye, nose scrunched up in a way of asking why.</p><p>"So I can walk ya of course!" Osamu says cheerfully, playfully pushing the tallers <br/>shoulder.</p><p>"Your really trying for a home run aren't you" Suna sighs.<br/>"Metaphors, I like your style Sunarin"<br/>"Nerd"</p><p>Osamu watches as Suna opens his phone and flicks through his camera, finding <br/>and showing his schedule to Osamu.</p><p>Although, Osamu barely pays attention to that, noticing the reminder at the top of <br/>Suna's screen.</p><p>Reminders: Scrimmage with Karasuno at 5:00 p.m</p><p>"I'll be there" Osamu says, pointing to the reminder as he registers it in his mind.</p><p>He laughs as Suna groans, tucking his phone back away with a roll of his eyes.His <br/>thinner eyes holding the same expression they always did.</p><p>Bored.</p><p>Uninterested.</p><p>"Keep your word 'Samu"</p><p>Osamu wanted his eyes to show a little more emotion than that.</p><p>Maybe even towards himself.</p><p>Though, he didn't know what love means, and he most definitely doesn't know what he's getting himself into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Genuine Feelinhs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu had another round of the shivers, clutching the grey North Face jacket around <br/>his surprisingly still muscular body.Maybe because Atsumu still encouraged him to work out and he just happened to listen.</p><p>It was a good idea after all.</p><p>Now that he thought about, Atsumu had a lot of good ideas.But today wasn't  about his <br/>older twin, it was about watching Suna play again and seeing Suga.</p><p>They hadn't seen each other since the mall situation.</p><p>"Sometimes I can still hear the song in my head"Osamu groans to himself, sitting in <br/>Karasuno's guest dug out.</p><p>Yes, he actually came to the scrimmage, he wasn't a man to lie.Especially not to <br/>Suna.</p><p>Osamu watches as there team played defense, Suna and Atsumu once again at <br/>pitch and catching.</p><p>Although, the newbie Shōyō was at bat.</p><p>What was weird about him was that he hadn't opened his eyes since he held up <br/>his bat.Even Atsumu was confused and decided to throw a regular curve ball.</p><p>Osamu just shrugged his shoulders.Surely the first year was nervous, who can <br/>hit with there eyes closed after all-</p><p>The sound of harsh contact filled the air and the ball flew, Shōyō running like his <br/>life depended on it around the whole field.</p><p>The ball was out of view, everyone watching in shock as the small boy ran.</p><p>Kita, there makeshift coach, called for a time out.Atsumu came back to the dug out pouting <br/>and mumbling words nobody could understand.</p><p>Osamu counted everyone and looked back to see Suna still crouched in his catchers position.</p><p>He squinted his eyes at the catcher.Pushing past everyone with a sorry and smacking some<br/>sense into his brother, he made his way to Suna's location.</p><p>He didn't want to disturb Suna's peacs as he looked off into nothing, but he still tapped <br/>the catchers shoulder.</p><p>Suna didn't move his head, just redirect his eyes to the male somewhat behind him, almost <br/>beside him really.</p><p>Osamu took that as a sign to continue.</p><p>Suna always gave signs to continue, an unsaid question that Osamu somehow understood.</p><p>"Everyone's in the dug out, you should get a drink and stretch a little" Osamu smiles "we're on offense next and then you can bat" </p><p>Suna stands up quietly turning around towards the dug out to leave.As he's passing by, <br/>he aggressively hits Osamu on the back.</p><p>"I like catching better, mom"</p><p>Osamu turns around with a bright red face and gaped open mouth, following after the <br/>catcher.The spot on his back burned but in a good way (if that was in anyway understandable.It was like fire licking his back and he didn't have the sense to stop, drop, and roll.</p><p>So he kept following the source, Suna.</p><p>"I'm tryna be yer boyfriend, not yer mom"</p><p>Suna puts his thumbs in his ears and waves his fingers around as he walks away, making <br/>la la sounds.</p><p>Osamu couldn't see the slight smile on his face when he did it.</p><p>But Atsumu did.</p><p>Suna was sure to get teased later.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"So your telling me, your tryna get your brothers best friends number and he's helping <br/>you.But his best friend is super stubborn so your having a hard time" Suga says, trying <br/>to get it all right.</p><p>"Yea he's helping, I could easily do this on my own" Osamu says.</p><p>Osamu was helping Suga pack out his stuff, the scrimmage had just ended two hours <br/>later, 7:00 p.m to be exact.</p><p>These guys were baseball idiots and wouldn't stop unless they were stopped.</p><p>"So you like him?" Suga asks, swinging his back around his shoulder.</p><p>Osamu almost laughed at the serious look on Suga's face, "why ya look so serious"</p><p> Suga tilted his head sideways in question, waiting for a direct answer to his question.</p><p>Osamu made an 'o' shape with his mouth, now understanding Suga was ACTUALLY <br/>serious.</p><p>"He's fun to mess with" Osamu mumbles, fiddling with his jacket zipper.</p><p>Suga sighed an audible sigh, it was almost like a groan.</p><p>Exasperation was the word.</p><p>If that was a word at all.</p><p>"So your telling me, you don't know if you like the guy your flirting with" Suga <br/>says "aren't you tryna get his number"</p><p>Osamu genuinely thought about it.</p><p>What were his genuine feelings for Suna?</p><p>"Honestly......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...I don't even know who he is"</p><p>Osamu was far from hitting a home run.</p><p>Ridiculously far.</p><p>Maybe he needed to get back in the game.</p><p>Then just maybe, he'd be able to hit it again and catch up to him.</p><p>Catch up to Suna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Breakfast Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Osamu being the calmer twin, he still had his times.</p><p>One of them being now as he stood in front of the body mirror placed in Atsumu's room.The picture of so called Omi-Kun on the top right corner was sus to say the least.</p><p>He ran his hand through the tangly grey locks on his head, biting his lip as if a picture was being taken.</p><p>Changing his pose, back side facing the mirror, he places both hands on his neck as he looks back.</p><p>"Hoes on me, left an' right" Osamu sings, repeatedly changing his poses in the mirror.</p><p>Why he was doing this?For confidence.</p><p>He would need some if he was trying to get THE Suna Rintarou to have a full conversation with him.A little bit more to find out if he really likes the guy.</p><p>"Ya look like yer havin' fun"</p><p>Osamu snaps his head around, glaring as Atsumu stood at the door smirking.</p><p>"Get out" Osamu growls.<br/>"Bruh- this is literally ma' room"</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes, striking one more quick pose before walking past his twin and into the main room.</p><p>"I'm just a hallucination, remember that" Osamu says, aggressively patting the others shoulder.</p><p>"Mhm, and I'm not the hottest man alive"<br/>"You aren't"<br/>"SAMU!!!"</p><p>꧁꧂</p><p> </p><p>"Ya know, ya shouldn't have so much caffeine, might rot yer brain" </p><p>Osamu was just suppose to make a in and out of one of the campus cafe's.His stomach couldn't survive not having something to eat before lunch.</p><p>Plus, eating a whole meal in class was just exciting for some reason.</p><p>So when he was ordering his breakfast sandwich and orange juice, he wasn't expecting to see Suna picking up his own coffee.</p><p>Immediately, he had called the slightly taller male over with a snap of his finger and a few quiet Suna's.</p><p>From a distance Osamu would look embarrassing and Suna would look like he was completely ignoring the other.</p><p>Which was exactly what was happening.</p><p>Eventually, the other did come over, head down so nobody could see how embarrassed he looked.</p><p>Which affected his terrible posture even more, Osamu kinda cringed at the sight.</p><p>"You shouldn't be eating something so heavy before class, might shit yourself" Suna mumbles, looking off to the side.</p><p>Osamu had decided in his mind that Suna would be an amazing model if his back wasn't shaped like that.</p><p>Spine, whatever it was called.</p><p>"I have a good bladder"<br/>"Sure ya do" Suna scoffs "if that's all you wanted to say I'll be going now"</p><p>Before Suna could turn around and go away, Osamu had already tugged onto the black sleeve of his hoodie, which was surprisingly soft.</p><p>Suna looked irritated as he turned around, but he almost always looked this way so Osamu didn't feel offended.</p><p>"How much longer until your next class" Osamu asks.</p><p>Suna stares at the other for a second before pulling his sleeves hoodie up, checking his watch.</p><p>Suna didn't seem like the type to have a watch, it was weird.Osamu had always thought of him as the guy who would check his phone, maybe take a random guess by looking at the sky.</p><p>Or maybe he just wouldn't care.</p><p>But there was always something mysterious about Suna.</p><p>"12 minutes, why?"<br/>"Mines in 8, ya can drop me off" Osamu smiles.</p><p>It wasn't even a question, more like a statement.</p><p>You could even call it an order.</p><p>Suna scrunches his nose in confusion, eyes squinted as if asking a question.</p><p>But words could not be formed as Osamu turned around, placing his order.Neither of them had even realized they were at the beginning of the line.</p><p>"I'll have a breakfast sandwich with an orange juice please, lay off the lettuce" Osamu orders, fishing out his wallet as the worker calls out the price.</p><p>"You need to keep the damn lettuce, it'll keep you healthy" Suna says under his breath.</p><p>Although, it was still heard by Osamu.</p><p>"Bleh bleh, a guys gotta eat SunaRin" <br/>"You take a guys gotta eat into a whole different level" Suna says, faint smile on his face.<br/>"High metabolism" Osamu says proudly, walking over to the order station with Suna right behind him.</p><p>Suna rolls his eyes, "well hurry and get your damn food because our buildings are three minutes away from each other" </p><p>Osamu collects his orange juice with a smile, leaning against the order station as he waits for his sandwich.</p><p>He takes a sip, smacking his lips together after.</p><p>Suna had to admit, that was kind of hot.Dramatic and unnecessary but hot.</p><p>Guess that's what made him related to Atsumu.</p><p>"Well Suna, yer an athlete, maybe ya should run once in awhile" Osamu smirks with a shrug.</p><p>At that moment his breakfast sandwich was handed to him and a nice 'come again' was heard <br/>as the two left the cafe.</p><p>Suna took a long sip of the dark coffee as he held open the door for Osamu.</p><p>"What a gentlemen" Osamu coo's, teasing smile imprinted on his face.<br/>"Go back to being quiet, I like it better" Suna retorts.<br/>"No one likes the quiet SunaRin, yer just in denial"</p><p>Suna catches up to step with Osamu, who was impatiently clutching the sandwich bag in his hands.</p><p>"Just eat the damn sandwich" <br/>"Can't"<br/>"Why not"<br/>"I'm saving it for class, plus ma' hands are full" Osamu shrugs, looking back at the catcher.</p><p>Suna rolls his eyes for the hundredth time that day, snatching the sandwich bag from Osamu's hand.</p><p>Osamu was about to retort, food was his lifeline after all, until Suna carefully peeled the wrapping off with his teeth and held the sandwich out the Osamu.</p><p>"Bite, and don't bite my damn fingers greedy" Suna mumbles, holding out the sandwich.</p><p>Osamu decided to not take advantage of the moment and move his head to the left, biting into the hot breakfast sandwich.</p><p>"I should choke you with this shit" Suna sighs, the school of culinary arts in sight.<br/>"Ya can choke me with somethin' else to SunaRin" Osamu winks, biting into the sandwich slowly.</p><p>Suna blinks at the other a couple of times before snatching the rest of the sandwich away, deciding to take the last few bites for himself.</p><p>"That's what you get" Suna mumbles through the food, downing it with coffee.</p><p>Osamu's glare looked murderous as he stomped away into his building.Suna followed, not going as far as Osamu's classroom, but watching him walk down the hall and then into it.</p><p>Suna slightly laughed as Osamu opened the door, only turning back to flip him off.Suna returned the favor with slight smirk.</p><p>That day Suna was late to class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Toilet Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna was being ignored and it bothered him more than he thought it would.</p><p>Who knew a damn sandwich was that important.</p><p>For the whole day he'd expected Osamu to run up to him, talking about some new food he wanted to try or dissing Atsumu.</p><p>But no, he hasn't seen Osamu since he'd 'walked' the grey-haired male to class.</p><p>And it was slightly bothering him.</p><p>Only slightly.</p><p>"Why do you look like your about to shit yourself, but you just found out you ran out of toilet paper.Your lights just turned off and you afraid to poop in the dark because of the toilet monster"</p><p>Suna's mouth gapes open, confusion evident on his face as he looked at Atsumu who was pitching to Aran.Suna was obviously playing as catcher as they practiced.</p><p>"What the hell is a toilet monster?" Suna asks.<br/>"Ya know, when two little hands come up and ask what color toilet paper ya want.If ya say a color the hands getcha" Atsumu says like everyone was suppose to know.</p><p>Aran sighs dramatically, dropping the bat and resting his head in his hands.</p><p>"I'm telling you Tsumu, nobody knows what your talking about, you've been at this for the whole day" Aran whines.</p><p>"So your saying two big ass hands are gonna snatch me by my butthole" Suna sighs "that's like my fear of a snake coming out the toilet and biting my ass into reality" </p><p>"All I'm sayin' is, that's how ya looked" Atsumu shrugs.</p><p>Suna rolls his eyes, flapping his hand forward as to say they should continue practicing.Even if he wasn't one to practice, they had an important game against Itachiyama tomorrow.</p><p>"Forget practice, I never get rusty, now tell us what's wrong witcha" Atsumu foods his arms together.</p><p>Aran nods in agreement, sitting down on the sandy grounds of the baseball field.</p><p>Suna rolled his eyes.He wasn't one to hold back so he decided just to be blunt with it.</p><p>"Your twins been ignoring me, usually he's all up in my hair now he's gone" Suna says, taking this time to stretch his back out once again.</p><p>Aran raising his eyebrows in questioning, staying silent because they both knew Atsumu was going to have something to say.Whether he knew or not.</p><p>"He's probably tryna make ya approach him or some shit, that's probably what he was talking about in the hall when he was mumbling somethin' about dumbass Sunarin and food-" Atsumu rambles "wait did ya steal his food"</p><p>Suna nods his head, looking up to make eye contact with the two.</p><p>"Shit" Aran mumbles as Atsumu hysterically laughs.<br/>"Oh SunaRin, yer gonna have to buy Samu some food" </p><p>꧁꧂</p><p>OSamu was not expecting to walk into the cafeteria and see a wild Atsumu pushing Suna towards the entrance in which he was coming into.</p><p>(A/n: yea Atsumu a Pokémon, what about it 😗)</p><p>Osamu had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing things right.He slightly waved at the two, catching there attention.</p><p>"Told ya it was Samu" Atsumu yells, still pushing the catcher.<br/>"Never said it wasn't" Suna mumbles.</p><p>It was as if Suna was a shopping cart, letting himself be pushed by the unnatural blonde.</p><p>The two finally made it to Osamu with little to no struggling, but that didn't mean there weren't some weird looks on there way there.</p><p>Osamu placed his hands on his hips, pursing his lips as he waited for an explanation.</p><p>But all he got was Atsumu walking away with a smile, muttering something about how his work was done for now.</p><p>Well doesn't he sound like a murderer.</p><p>A clearing of the throat took Osamu out of his thoughts, eyes shifting to the make in front of him who was obviously trying to fix his posture.</p><p>"So like, lets go out to lunch"</p><p>Osamu had to bite his lip to keep from even letting the tiniest snicker at.</p><p>"If this is ya asking me on a date, that was the worst for ya to ask" Osamu mutters, placing a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"It's not a date, you just looked depressed about that damn sandwich so this happened" Suna says, at the word 'this' pointing between the two of them.</p><p>"Ya know what they say, the best way to a man is through food" Osamu hums, clutching the dame black hoodie as he did that morning "so where we heddin'" </p><p>"I was thinking McDonalds" Suna shrugs.<br/>"Cheap" <br/>"I'm a college kid what do you expect"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “I’ll tell Mom”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"</p><p>That was the first thing he did when he entered his apartment, dorm, whatever it wad called.</p><p>Osamu was NOT ready for Suna to come and ask him out for lunch.Even if the other male had clarified it wasn't a date.</p><p>Osamu was the one who was suppose to be making moves, not the other way around.If you could even consider that a move.</p><p>He did, Osamu considered it a move.</p><p>They were still having this get the others numbers challenge right?</p><p>Was it even a challenge?</p><p>Osamu groaned, flopping onto the grey couch placed awkwardly close to the dining room table.</p><p>So maybe Atsumu was right about them not needing one.</p><p>Speaking of Atsumu, "SAMU I KNOW YER IN LOVE WITH SUNARIN BUT SHUT THE FUCK UP"</p><p>"STOP USING PROFANITY, I'LL TELL MOM"  Osamu screams back, making a megaphone with his hands.<br/>"FUCK YOUUUU"<br/>"THATS INCEST"</p><p>Sooner than he would've expected, Atsumu's door was slammed open and Osamu immediately ran into his own room, locking the door.</p><p>"Ya can't hide in there forever, you'll starve in five minutes ya hungry hungry hippo" Atsumu yells, banging against the door.<br/>"I-.....true dat" Osamu "if I open this door ya better not hit me"</p><p>It was silence as Osamu slowly creaked open the door, opening it to see a smiling Atsumu.</p><p>'Damn mood swings, bipolar ass'</p><p>Atsumu happily let himself into the other twins room, placing himself in Osamu's rolling chair, spinning around in circles.</p><p>"Don't spill all yer brain cells out, you'll still need some for baseball" Osamu mumbles, flopping headfirst onto his bed.<br/>"Yer brave to think I won't hit ya" Atsumu scoffs.<br/>"Call me Merida then"</p><p>Osamu can literally feel Atsumu rolls his eyes, and he can definitely feel the two hundred pound weight on him as Atsumu flopped on top of him.</p><p>They were like when you stacked those Jenja pieces on top of each other that were on different levels.</p><p>Osamu decided he was to tired AND hungry to complain, despite just getting McDonald's with Suna.</p><p>"So, ya likin SunaRin, I'm sure your next dates will only get better" Atsumu coo's.</p><p>Osamu shrugs, "so like, ya know when I said I didn't know if I liked SunaRin or not" </p><p>Atsumu nods.</p><p>"Well I was most definitely lying, I am in love with this man, shitty spine and all"</p><p>꧁꧂</p><p>"So like, have you asked Aran out yet" Osamu says, nudging Kita's shoulder.</p><p>Kita shakes his head, "maybe I should take him with me to my grandmothers farm this weekend"</p><p>"So you moving fast fast now, just the other day you couldn't even think of him without blushing Mr.Serious" </p><p>Kita just shrugs.</p><p>The two were walking to the game of tonight.</p><p>Inarizaki vs Itachiyama.</p><p>Kita had volunteered them both to be team moms AGAIN.Osamu wouldn't question it though, Kita was scary sometimes.</p><p>Maybe all the time if you didn't know him.</p><p>So here they were, walking up to the dugout with big black coolers around the shoulders like cross bodies.</p><p>Good thing Osamu didn't get tired of making food and Kita didn't get tired of delivering him rice from his grandmothers farm.</p><p>"Today I just have the intense feeling to starve these damn baseball freaks" Osamu says through his teeth.<br/>"Mhm, everyone except SunaRin I'm guessing"</p><p>Osamu blinks at the older male before turning his face to the side, blush evident on his face.</p><p>"....maybe"<br/>"SAMU, KITA-SAN!!!"</p><p>And there came his twins aggregating shouts.</p><p>"Hello Atsumu" Kita says.<br/>"Hey Tsumu...." Osamu mumbles.<br/>"Well don't you sound depressed" Atsumu pouts, swinging an arm around Osamu's shoulder.</p><p>Only then Did he notice the fading blush on his face.</p><p>"Woah, either your crush on Kita is coming back or y'all were talking about SunaRin" Atsumu coo's, poking at his twins cheek.</p><p>"And I still don't understand why you were the chosen one and I wasn't" Osamu sighs.</p><p>"Me neither, me neither" Kita laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Smoke and Vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was kinda obvious Itachiyama was going to win this game.The outcome didn't matter much because it was just a practice game, not affecting whether the team went to championships or not.</p><p>That's what Osamu thought, Atsumu was definitely having none of that as he decided he wanted to be first up to bat.</p><p>Maybe it was because Atsumu wanted to win.</p><p>Or maybe because the great Sakusa Kiyoomi was pitching.</p><p>Probably both.</p><p>Osamu decided to sit down on the benches in the dug out, curled up into himself in the chilly air.</p><p>Nights were always unnecessarily cold.Maybe it was to keep people indoors, a place where he would really like to be right now.</p><p>He struggled to keep his eyes on the game, just wanting to burrow his head into his jacket that wasn't warm enough.</p><p>Osamu watched as Atsumu got one strike.The pitcher twin would be no use if he was angry, it made him play messily.</p><p>"TSUMU GET YER DAMN ACT TOGETHER BEFORE I GO BAT FOR YA" Osamu yells, sticking his tongue out at the twin once he turned around.</p><p>"SHUT UP, YER THE ONE WHO QUIT"<br/>"BETTER PUT A HAPPILY IN THERE, HAPPILY QUIT YA BITCH"</p><p>The coach blew his whistle, asking the two twins the quiet down.More like demanding but they wouldn't speak on that.</p><p>Osamu shivered once again, watching Atsumu hit it out before placing his head back into his jacket with a proud smile.</p><p>Next thing he knew, he felt something being dropped on his head, causing him to lift his head and catch the item as it fell off.</p><p>A black hoodie.</p><p>He shifted his eyes to the side to see Suna standing there.</p><p>"Are you gonna say thanks, I'm about to go to bat" Suna crosses his arms.</p><p>Osamu smiles, rolling his eyes as he puts the hoodie on without a second doubt.</p><p>Who wouldn't if there crush just gave them THEIR hoodie.</p><p>There was no way Osamu was giving this back.He wasn't gonna even act fake with the 'no you should keep it, it's not mine'.</p><p>Now it was his, officially.</p><p>Next step was the first date.</p><p>"Thanks" Osamu mumbles, inhaling the deep scent of smoke and vanilla of the hoodie.</p><p>Suna did kind of look like the kind of person to smoke.Osamu blushed at the thought of him smoking.</p><p>How he would love for Suna to blow smoke into his mouth.</p><p>Literally, love.</p><p>"Cheer for me" Suna says before turning away to jog up to bat.</p><p>He feels the bench slightly shift beside him, already knowing who it was.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna make the first move, Kita-San" <br/>"Mhm, take the chance while you have it, Osamu"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dress Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just text him ya idiot, and say yer name, I don't want SunaRin thinking I'm in love wit him or somethin"</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes, backspacing his previous message for the tenth time.</p><p>There was no way Osamu was asking for Suna's number and asking him out on a date.He could've just copied the number from Atsumu's phone but that was way up on the lame list.</p><p>It just felt like cheating.</p><p>"Fine, I'll type it!!" Atsumu yells in impatience, snatching the phone.</p><p>Osamu just let it happen, Suna would probably know it was the older twin anyways.</p><p>thebettertwin;</p><p>Wanna smash??<br/>           ~Osamu ;)</p><p>"TSUMU I SWEAR TO GOD" </p><p>Osamu almost regrets looking over his twins shoulder, although he wouldn't have seen the embarrassing text if he didn't.</p><p>"Chill chill, he'll know it isn't you" Atsumu laughs, watching as the next chat bubbles come in.</p><p>Foxy;<br/>See, how about no</p><p>"I'm going to cry from embarrassment" Osamu groans, hiding his face in his hands.<br/>"I got this, I got this, chill out down there my bro" Atsumu says.</p><p>Osamu tapped his foot impatiently at the tapping of Atsumu's fingers on the phone screen.</p><p>Who typed that damn fast anyways?</p><p>thebettertwin;</p><p>That was my twin, it's me for real this time </p><p>So like, would you wanna maybe go on a date this weekend.</p><p>There's literally no reason to say no 😌</p><p>-Osamu </p><p>Foxy;<br/>...<br/>I mean sure, idc<br/>dress nice</p><p>"Shiiii, this all you now bro" Atsumu says, dropping the phone on the couch and retreating to the kitchen.</p><p>Osamu hastily reads over the messages, scrunching his eyebrows at the 'dress nicely' part.</p><p>thebettertwin;</p><p>shouldn't I be telling you that</p><p>this is MY date </p><p>Foxy;<br/>didn't nobody say you were planning it<br/>╭∩╮| (• ◡•)|╭∩╮</p><p> thebettertwin:</p><p>fine, I'll dress nice </p><p>better be the best date of my damn life </p><p>Foxy; <br/>Mhm</p><p>Go to sleep and get off your brothers phone.</p><p>Also, keep the hoodie</p><p> </p><p>So maybe he squealed.</p><p>What was he kidding, he definitely squealed causing Atsumu to come snatch the phone, onigiri in his other hand as he read.</p><p>"Little bro finally has a date, they grow up so fast" Atsumu says, wiping a fake tear off his face.</p><p>Osamu couldn't even bicker with his twin right now, he was going on a date.</p><p>With Suna Rintarou at that, he actually felt like butterflies were trying to eat his way out of his stomach.</p><p>Not as cute as the usual butterflies in your stomach but it felt the same.</p><p>꧁꧂</p><p> </p><p>How nice was dressing nice.</p><p>Was he suppose to wear a suit?</p><p>Suna didn't seem like the guy to wear a suit, or even go anywhere generally fancy in the first place.</p><p>Hell, the kid considered himself a broke college kid and there first (unofficial) date was at McDonald's.</p><p>Atsumu was out so he didn't have to worry about that annoying soul.Yet, he had another one sifting through his closet right now.</p><p>"Suga, for the last time, I don't know how nice, nice is either" Osamu groans.</p><p>"We'll figure it out when he stares at your ass in these jeans" Suga mumbles, deep in thought as he look through the clothes.</p><p>"Why is everything grey?" Suga asks.</p><p>"It's the aesthetic, don't question it, your aesthetic is literally Daichi's thighs" Osamu mutters.</p><p>Suga turns around dramatically, face emotionless as he flips the other grey haired male off.</p><p>"Anddddd, that's now on my Snapchat story" Osamu laughs.</p><p>Suddenly, Suga gasps and turns around with a smile and an arm full of yellow.</p><p>"Today, my little sunshine, your wearing yellow"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Awkward Silences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, I see us kinda matching" Osamu says as soon as he opens the door.</p><p>Suna was a little earlier than there scheduled 5:00 p.m, which made Suga begin his assumptions on how the catcher was probably excited to see Osamu.</p><p>Osamu couldn't say anything, he had the exact same ones.</p><p>Suna rolls his eyes, "ya ready to go or do you need to get anything" <br/>"Nope!" Osamu says cheerfully "I'm all ready for this date you have planned"<br/>"I mean, I would hope so"</p><p>"Damn, you got you a smart one"Suga mumbles from behind the door.</p><p>Suna snakes his head inside, taking a peak at Karasuno's back up pitcher.</p><p>"And I'll be taking my leave, have a nice date and make sure to kiss" Suga says, leaving the apartment on his way to the stairs "TAKE SOME PICTURES!!"</p><p>Osamu almost wants to cringe of embarrassment but instead he laughs, and he was surprised to see Suna quietly snicker too.</p><p>'Oh Aashi, could this guy get any cuter'</p><p>Osamu takes a deep breath, opening his eyes that attach straight to the greenish eyes in front of him.</p><p>"Well, lock your door and lets go, I prefer not to be late most of the time" Suna says.<br/>"Yet ya don't run, ya literally jog on the field no matter how close ya are to gettin out" Osamu smirks, locking his door.</p><p>"To much effort" Suna shrugs.</p><p>As soon as Osamu turns around from locking his door, to two make there way to the elevator.</p><p>There was no conversation, it was quiet and kinda awkward.</p><p>Even swallowing felt loud to Osamu, but he knew Suna was a very quiet person.</p><p>Which wasn't the worst but hearing crickets wasn't the best.</p><p>The ding of the elevator took him out of his thoughts.He didn't even realize they had gotten in the elevator, nor did he realize Suna had even pressed the button to go down.</p><p>"You look a little dazed" Suna says, wrapping an arm around Osamu's shoulders as they went out.</p><p>"I mean anyone would be dazed aroun' ya SunaRin" Osamu coo's.</p><p>The shrug of the others shoulder against his own shouldn't have made him feel the way he did.</p><p>"Ya know SunaRin, ya look like the guy to have a motorcycle" Osamu says pursing his lips, looking expectantly at the catcher.</p><p>Suna only shifts his eyes towards the other, nodding, "I do"</p><p>Osamu blinks several times, as if he wasn't expecting to be correct.</p><p>Then came the excitement.</p><p>"Fuck, where it is, I'm finna ride a damn motorcycle!!"</p><p>Osamu snaps his head in every direction, looking for the car in his apartments parking garage.</p><p>He didn't want to detach himself from the arm around his shoulder.If SunaRin was going to make moves, he would let him.</p><p>It was a very rare thing to come across.</p><p>"Chill out, it's to the right" Suna points, moving them in the right direction.</p><p>It was all Osamu could really expect.A standard black motorcycle.</p><p>That didn't mean it was any less cool though.</p><p>"Suga is gonna fuckin freak when he finds out I rode this" Osamu says, biting his lip in anticipation.</p><p>Osamu finds the sudden need to pout, but holds back, as Suna detaches himself from the other.</p><p>But all his excitement comes back as Suna gets on the vehicle, holding out the helmet to him.</p><p>"Wouldn't want you to crack your skull open or anything" Suna shrugs.</p><p>Osamu delicately grabs the helmet, putting it on before settling behind Suna.</p><p>"Ya know this is the perfect time to do somethin ya would never let ma' do" Osamu smiles.</p><p>"And that is?" <br/>"Feel up on your muscles, duh"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Food is Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure Osamu didn't get the experience of wind flying through his hair, but he did get to see Suna's do that exact thing.</p><p>How the back of his hair flew up, leaving little strands to stick down, refusing to move.</p><p>At least that's what he thought he saw through the blackened screen of the helmet.</p><p>"Where are ya taken me" Osamu says a little louder than normal, not wanting the air to sound him out.</p><p>Suna seems to get the memo and responds louder than usual, "It has to do with food"</p><p>Osamu, taps against the muscles that he can slightly feel through Suna's sweater.</p><p>Thinking about all the times Atsumu and the rest of the baseball team probably compared abs made Osamu stifle a laugh.</p><p>They probably compared a lot of things.Things Osamu didn't particularly want to think about.</p><p>Osamu shuddered against the others <br/>back, "what kind of food"</p><p>"Food is food, you weren't so picky when you ordered half the damn McDonald's menu" Suna states, stopping at a red light to look back at Osamu, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"I'm not being picky, jus' askin'" Osamu smiles, even if Suna couldn't see under the helmet.<br/>"Mhm"<br/>"I'm not Rin!!!"</p><p>Suna turns back around, continuing there drive as the light turns green.</p><p>Osamu looks at his surroundings and noticed that there leaving campus.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>"Rin?" Suna questions.</p><p>"Yep, it's shorter and more original than the one Tsumu gave ya" Osamu shrugs "anyways, where are we going"</p><p>Suna sighs, "like I said, food" <br/>"But like what kind of food-"</p><p>Suna revs up the motorcycle, sounding out Osamu's voice.</p><p>"That wasn't polite Rin" Osamu whines.<br/>"Now I realize you and your twin are clear copies, whiny" </p><p>"Yet yer taken ma' on a date" Osamu teases.<br/>"Yea, I know that"</p><p>Osamu couldn't believe he was blushing at something so simple.</p><p>But at the same time he could believe it, because Suna was just that.....</p><p>Osamu didn't even know what he was, but it has something to do with charming.Even if his back posture wasn't the most charming thing.</p><p>"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet" Osamu repeats, needing something to get his mind of the catcher.</p><p>But nothing could really get his mind off of Suna.</p><p>"yea, we are, get off" Suna says, detaching himself from Osamu and hopping off.</p><p>"No no, your gonna help me off like a gentlemen's Rintarō" Osamu crosses his arms.</p><p>With a roll of his eyes and little protest, Suna holds out both arms, looking to the side as he was embarrassed.</p><p>Who wouldn't if the guy you may kinda like is treating you like his mother and he's unable to walk.</p><p>Osamu grabs onto his shoulders, lifting himself off the motorcycle and down to the floor with a silent scuff of his shoes.</p><p>Suna once again wraps an arm around the other with a sigh, leading them towards there first dates location.</p><p>'Papa Myers; Make your Own pizza place'</p><p>Osamu isn't aware he's reading the name with a small smile.</p><p>Suna seemed like the guy to have date nights inside, maybe watching a movie and eating whatever snacks were left in the pantry.</p><p>This was new and creative, and Osamu really liked it.</p><p>"I swear if ya eat pineapple on pizza and I'm exposing ya" Osamu teases, bumping hips with the other.</p><p>"Expose away then" <br/>Osamu gasps, "your kidding"<br/>"I'm not"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pineapples on Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu held his arms out, wiggling around as Suna tied the apron around his waist.</p><p>"Be still" Suna mutters, placing his hand on the side of his waist as he finished tying the knot.</p><p>Osamu could feel his face getting hot as Suna's fingers dug into his side.Which should've been uncomfortable but it made him weirdly flustered.</p><p>'Oh shit, what if my abs just magically disappear.Ew what if I have a dad bod.But what if he likes dad bods.Is his hand still there-'</p><p>"You gonna tie mine or not return the favor" Suna says, holding out the black apron to Osamu.</p><p>Osamu aggressively nods his head, not wanting to miss a good opportunity.</p><p>"Yes sir" Osamu smiles, saluting before moving behind Suna to tie his apron.</p><p>As soon as he finished, there mentor was there with his black apron in as well.</p><p>Apparently, as Suna explained things, they were gonna have someone teach them how to make pizzas.</p><p>Suna already knew Osamu could cook and they didn't need a mentor, but Suna had never made a pizza in his life.The feeling of Osamu's hands over his as they molded dough together really messed with his head.</p><p>He didn't explain that part though.</p><p>That would be embarrassing and Osamu would definitely get a kick out of that.</p><p>Back to the real rules, they could ask the chef to leave at anytime when they didn't need help, but he was to still get the same pay.</p><p>Simple, now back to the present.</p><p>"Are you guys ready to make some pizza!" The man says cheerfully in a forced Italian accent.</p><p>Osamu had to purse his lips.This guy had the typical bald pizza guy head.</p><p>It was shiny too.</p><p>"Yes sir" Osamu smiles, secretly nudging Suna who looked like he was having the same crisis.</p><p>"Yes sir" Suna mumbles quickly, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>"Let's start off with the dough and preparations.First you want to spread out your flour" the chef says.</p><p>The two took the pause as a sign to continue.Suna grabbed the clear bowl of flour beside him, placing it between the two.</p><p>Suna gestured at Osamu to go first, not knowing what to do.</p><p>Osamu quietly snickers, grabbing the flour into his hand and just dropping it onto the board.</p><p>"Easy" Osamu whispers and Suna glares at him before doing the same.</p><p>"Great, now spread the flour do it isn't it one clump.After that you may grab your dough and place it onto the board" The Chef says, demonstrating since he saw Suna struggling.</p><p>Suna takes notice of this and scoffs, causing Osamu to have to stifle another laugh.</p><p>Suna goes first this time, softly spreading the flour out onto the board, getting it into every corner of the square board.</p><p>After that he grabs the dough, placing it onto the board.With a few slightly aggressive pats of the dough, he finishes.</p><p>Osamu had to tuck his lips and close his eyes to stop himself from laughing, doing the same thing as Suna.</p><p>There was nothing particularly funny about what Suna was doing.It was just the faces he made while doing each thing.</p><p>Yes, actual facial expressions.Like the dough was ordering him around and Suna decided to rebel or something.</p><p>Osamu finished, grabbing his roller, already knowing what to do next.</p><p>"Your right Miya, next you spread flour onto your roller and start to rolling" the chef smiles "I'll be right back, take your time"</p><p>As soon as the man leaves the room, Suna slams his hand down in the table, leaning on it while looking to the side so he could silently laugh.</p><p>"Nothing's funny!!" Osamu whisper yells.</p><p>Although, he couldn't deny he had the sudden feeling to laugh too.</p><p>"Yo, he got one of them little hairs like Caillou" Suna mumbles, silently wheezing into a fist.</p><p>Osamu cant help but to let out a few small laughs, whacking Suna in the side with the roller.</p><p>"Roll your damn pizza you meanie" Osamu mumbles, spreading flour onto the roller.</p><p>Suna calms himself, which doesn't take long, and starts doing the same as Osamu.</p><p>Right as they got done, the man walked back in.Suna dropped his head down and bit his lips, not being able to get the image out his head.</p><p>Osamu nudged his foot under the table, they had been standing the whole time and his legs were already hurting.</p><p>"Now you can spread the sauce" the chef says "after that you may decorate"</p><p>"Sir, I think we can take it from here" Osamu mumbles "thank ya for the help"</p><p>The chef nods, "if your sure I'll be leaving now" </p><p>The two watch as he bows, leaving the room.</p><p>"Pfft-"<br/>"RIN" Osamu shouts.</p><p>Suna shakes, struggling to grab the bowl of sauce and spread it onto his pizza, as he silently laughs.</p><p>"I'm playing some music, yer annoyin" Osamu pouts.</p><p>Wiping his hands on Suna's apron, he takes his phone out and presses shuffle on his playlist.</p><p>"Seriously" Suna says, stopping his laughing to glare at the grey-haired male.<br/>"Seriously" Osamu repeats, not lifting his eyes from his phone.</p><p>Suna secretly grabs the bowl of flour, gathering some in his hands before throwing it onto Osamu's apron.</p><p>Some of it sprinkling into his hair.</p><p>Osamu's head snaps up, his finger pressing a random song on his playlist, as his mouth gapes open.</p><p>'Do you remember when, I said I'll always be there~Ever since we were ten baby...'</p><p>"Rintarō!!"<br/>"You know my names kinda hot when you say it" Suna shrugs, going back to spreading the sauce.</p><p>"Oh so now ya wanna flirt" Osamu says through his teeth, placing his phone on the cleanest part of the table.</p><p>'I pray for all your love, gurl our love is so unreal.I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you~'</p><p>"Somebody pinch me~" Osamu sings.</p><p>Suna shrugs, pinching the exposed skin on Osamu's neck.</p><p>"Ow!!Why would ya even do that" Osamu grumbles, rubbing his neck.<br/>"Ya said to pinch you" Suna slightly smiles, grabbing the cheese to start decorating.</p><p>"it's the song, Rin!!!" Osamu whines, gathering some sauce in between his fingers and throwing it at the other.</p><p>Suna closes his eyes, wiping the some off that got close to them and licking the drops that got onto his lips.</p><p>Osamu had to admit that was hot.</p><p>"I swear, I'm not having a food fight with you here" Suna glares at the other, reaching for the pineapple.</p><p>"Rin, please not the pineapples"<br/>"Yes the pineapples"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hey Emo Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna throws the pizza into the stone oven aggressively, turning away dusting off his hands.</p><p>"Calm down Jamal, don't pull out the 9" Osamu mumbles, placing his pizza in the oven as well.</p><p>"Tell you stomach to calm down, it's growled like eight times" Suna says, scrolling through his phone mindlessly.</p><p>Osamu stumbles over to Suna, the other immediately wrapping his arm around the twins shoulder.</p><p>Osamu placed his head onto Suna's shoulder, watching as he played Subway Surfers.</p><p>"What do we do now" Osamu whispers as if they were suppose to be quiet.<br/>"I don't know, think of something Miya" Suna whispers back.</p><p>Osamu gasps, "don't demote me!!!" </p><p>Suna just shakes a little in laughter, tightening his arm around the others in shoulder as if saying sorry.</p><p>He was immediately forgiven of course, Osamu had no sense of grudges.</p><p>Except when it came to food, but that never lasted longer than a few days.</p><p>Although, Atsumu could hold one for ten years before even feeling slightly sorry.</p><p>"Let's dance" Osamu mumbles, moving slightly to grab his phone "I know the perfect song"</p><p>Osamu finds himself snickering as he scrolls through the playlist Suga sent to him a few days ago.</p><p>"I don't dance, but you can play it" Suna shrugs.<br/>"Everyone says that but go off" Osamu shrugs in response.</p><p>'Hey emo boy, hey hey, hey emo boy...'</p><p>Osamu placed the phone back down on the table, volume all the way up as he turned back to grab Suna's hands.</p><p>"What the hell"<br/>"That's what i thought when I heard it too, don't worry" Osamu laughs, swinging there arms.</p><p>'Saw this boy in the mall last week, got the kind of look to make me freak...'</p><p>"Where'd you hear it from?" Suna asks, letting his own phone slip into his pocket.<br/>"Suga, he looks sweet and innocent but he's not" </p><p>Osamu took away his hands to dance around the room, pointing his finger to the other at certain lyrics.</p><p>'Please, handsome, don't be coy.Come on fuck me emo boy!!!'</p><p>Suna call feel himself blush and makes no moves to hide it, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Your the one who everyone thinks is innocent, compared to your twin at least" Suna says, secretly recording the other as he danced.</p><p>Osamu just hummed, dancing over to the pizza oven to check on there creations.</p><p>"Come get em, there done" Osamu says, waving the other over.</p><p>Suna rolls his eyes, coming over none the less.</p><p>Moving the other with his hip, Suna opened the oven and pulled both pizzas out.</p><p>One decorated with pepperoni, the other with pineapples and pepperoni.</p><p>Osamu scrunches his nose as he makes aging sounds, "disgustang Rin"<br/>"Your disgustang" Suna mocks.</p><p>'He might not look like he gets bitches, but honey that dick was 11 inches'</p><p>"That just ruined my whole appetite" Suna mumbles.</p><p>꧁꧂</p><p>After having to eat two pizzas, and struggling to the bathroom after, the two were back on Suna's motorcycle heading home.</p><p>Osamu knew he could just bother the other tomorrow, but he didn't want to let go now.</p><p>Maybe it was the muscles his hands were once again pressed onto.</p><p>Or the way he saw a new side of Suna today.One that laughed, smiled, and started conversations on his own free will.</p><p>One that didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around the others shoulder or start a food fight.</p><p>Osamu sighs into the others back, tightening his arms around the others chest.</p><p>"Your a little clingy" Suna says, shaking a little bit at the expense of light laughter.<br/>"It's easy to get clingy to ya"</p><p>And the silence was there again, filling the air around them making it difficult to breath.</p><p>It was like one little breath would be to loud.</p><p>Osamu didn't know if he liked the silence or not.It wasn't as awkward as it was when the date first started.</p><p>"I was wondering if you would come to our game tomorrow.Unlike Atsumu I think I need a cheerleader"</p><p>Osamu snaps his head up, trying not to move to much in case the motorcycle would tip over.</p><p>They stopped at a red light, he could see his apartment in the distance.</p><p>"Would I have to bring food again" Osamu says.</p><p>It surprised himself on how quiet his own voice was, the wind not being there to block it out.It was a whisper barely heard Suna.</p><p>"I mean, you could bring me something if you want" Suna shrugs, looking back at the other.</p><p>If only Osamu didn't have this dumb helmet on his head, maybe he'd be able to kiss him.</p><p>Or have more of a reason too.</p><p>"I'll be there, Tsumu's gonna be pissed when he sees me though"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Change of Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Not you dressed up for a baseball game" Kita says.<br/>"Shut up, ya know this games impor'ant, it decides if they go to championships" Osamu mumbles, fiddling with the straps on his light overalls.</p><p>"I'm not joking, got the merch and everything" Kita laughs, poking at his Inarizaki sweatshirt.</p><p>Osamu just rolls his eyes, clutching onto the box lunched wrapped in a grey furoshiki, his number written in thin black ink on the side.</p><p>He had decided instead of asking for the others number, he would just give his own.</p><p>"Okay okay I'll stop" Kita says "I'm assuming the date was fun, Suna posted you dancing on his Instagram"</p><p>Osamu snaps his head around to Kita, mouth gaped open in surprise.</p><p>Suna didn't seem like the person to post.Or even take videos for that matter.</p><p>He seemed like the guy to scroll through instgram all day and like nobody's post.Not looking at anybody's story, just tapping through.</p><p>Osamu held his hand open, "show me"</p><p>Last time Osamu checked, there was only one time he danced.</p><p>And that was embarrassing.If Atsumu has seen it yet, which he definitely has, Osamu's in for a lot of shit.</p><p>Damn Suna.</p><p>He wouldn't ask him to take it down though.It was like Suna sharing there friendship.</p><p>Osamu kinda frowned at friendship.They hadn't kissed or anything so duh it was friendship.</p><p>Had he been silently friend zoned???</p><p>Kita places the phone in his hand, already on the post that was made right after Suna dropped Osamu off</p><p>And as he thought, it was him dancing to emo, pointing to Suna at certain parts.</p><p>There were times Suna's laugh came to life and Osamu smiled every time.</p><p>"Simp"</p><p>"Why are ya bullyin me today, how did the 'date' with Aran go" Osamu mumbles, sending the video to himself from Kita's phone before handing it back.</p><p>Kita laughed, "ah that.I asked him out" <br/>"What did he say" <br/>"No"</p><p>Osamu slaps his hand over his own mouth, willing himself not to laugh even if this was one of his closest friends.</p><p>"He said he wanted to ask me out first, so now I'm just waiting for it to happen" Kita shrugs.</p><p>Osamu laughs, "he was probably whining all day about it"</p><p>There conversation continued as they approached the so familiar dug out.</p><p>Today they went against Shiratorizawa.</p><p>(A/n: I know they didn't have to compete against each other to get to nationals, but I had nobody else in mind)</p><p>Everyone was stretching or helping someone else stretch as the last five minutes of break time counted down.</p><p>"Samuuuuuu, why are ya hereeeeeee"</p><p>And then came the whining of Atsumu.</p><p>"Because I was invited ya pig" Osamu says, flipping the other off.</p><p>Atsumu blinks, then blinks again before smirking, gesturing towards Suna.</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes with a nod.</p><p>"I don't know if I should be more mad about my best friend liking my twin, or my twin liking my best friend" Atsumu smirks.</p><p>"Who said we're best friends" Suna mumbles, not coming up or looking up from his stretch.</p><p>Osamu goes red.</p><p>He didn't even try to deny the 'best friend liking my twin' part.Which was a very crucial part of everything Atsumu had just said.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>This game had really switched up on Osamu.</p><p>First it was him flirting, and supposedly not being to good at it as Suna hardly ever blushed.To now Suna flirting with him.</p><p>How he wished he didn't get easily flustered.</p><p>The whistle brought him out of his thoughts and back to a smirking Atsumu and Kita.</p><p>"I'll put this by your bag Suna...." Osamu mumbles, shuffling into the dug out.</p><p>Atsumu laughs loudly, he was pretty sure anyone in the stands could hear him.</p><p>"Let's go, we're on defense first" Atsumu smiles.</p><p>"We don't need memories on three, 1, 2, 3" Aran yells, starting the chant.</p><p>"WE DON'T NEED MEMORIES"</p><p>"But I do" Suna mumbles, stopping the video he just recorded of the team and himself.</p><p>Atsumu groans, "Suna, I swear to Aashi-"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Home Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long, nail biting game against Shiratorizawa.</p><p>Every time there team would get a point, Shiratorizawa would just come back and get another.There players were truly talented.</p><p>One of the top batters in Japan, Ushijima Wakatoshi, wracked up a lot of there teams points.</p><p>There catcher, Tendō Satori, was a little on the weird side but he'd barely let any balls get passed him.</p><p>Although he was guess catcher so that caused for a few mistakes.</p><p>Osamu almost thought they wouldn't win.</p><p>But That was only until Suna was at bat once again.</p><p>They only needed one home run and they could win the game, twelve seconds on the clock.</p><p>Everyone was really hoping Suna's lazy tendencies didn't get to him here.</p><p>Osamu was surprised Atsumu was yelling and pulling his hair off by now.Usually he'd be all over the place at a time like this.</p><p>But maybe it's because Suna's the one at bat.</p><p>Sure he doesn't stand out that much, but he had unbelievable talent.</p><p>The way his back moved, saving his energy for tighter parts in the game, his swing.Everything he did on the field was unbelievable.</p><p>And Osamu was so glad he could come and watch that.</p><p>Osamu could hear Atsumu groan beside him as the band started playing.</p><p>"There gonna make SunaRin lose his damn focus, if we lose this game I'm blaming them" Atsumu mutters angrily.</p><p>"Tsumu, no offense, but I think your the only dumbass who gets mad over the band" Osamu <br/>shrugs.<br/>"Shut up, that's why you got SunaRin's hoodie hung up like a damn shrine in your room" </p><p>Osamu purses his lips, so glad Suna wasn't in hearing perimeter of them.</p><p>"That had NOTHING to do with the conversation" Osamu says through his teeth, pointing a accusing finger at his copy.</p><p>It seemed as Atsumu had enough of the conversation as he shrugged, looking back towards the game.</p><p>The coach had finally blew the whistle and whatever Suna did now would either take them to championships or not.</p><p>Osamu remembers when he costed them a championship in high school,</p><p>It ended with a fight with Atsumu.</p><p>Which he obviously won.</p><p>Osamu watched Shirabu, their pitcher, threw a curve ball.</p><p>Like always, Suna let it past, observing the it moved and spun.</p><p>This time, Suna got in position as the coach called one strike.</p><p>Shirabu once again threw a curveball.</p><p>It all seemed like it was in slow motion.From the swing of Suna's bat to the impact of the bat onto the ball.</p><p>The way the ball flew across the field until it was nothing but a memory, something Inarizaki didn't need.</p><p>For the first time, Osamu watched as Suna sprinted around the field, making it back to home base right as the clock hit one second.</p><p>Everyone waited in silence as the coach blew the whistle, the announcers replaying the run to see if Suna actually made it.</p><p>But everyone knew, everyone knew the outcome.</p><p>Yet, they all waited with anticipation of what was to come.</p><p>'Suna Rintarou, Inarizaki's catcher, has just hit a home run, putting Inarizaki in the league with a win.There going to championships folks!!'</p><p>Everyone in the dug out stood in silence, hands reaching to there mouths unlike everyone in the stands.</p><p>Relatives from the stands stumbles down to the dugout, filling it up to look for love ones.</p><p>Osamu could only stand there in shock.</p><p>It wasn't a rare thing Inarizaki to go to championships, but this one just kind of felt different.</p><p>Before he could make his own movements, he was pulled forward and stumbles into a familiar chest.</p><p>Of course he knew, his hands landed right on it.Right where they had been last night.</p><p>"We should go on another date, you know, for celebration"</p><p>Osamu laughed, standing straight as he collected himself.</p><p>"Sure Rin, lets go before Tsumu attacks ya"<br/>"Oh, he already has"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dragonfruit and Mango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two jumped onto the motorcycle, Atsumu yelling at them from the distance to get back and celebrate with them.</p><p>Only little goodbyes were spoken from the two before they sped off into the night, spring air once again filling their lungs.</p><p>Osamu once again rested his head on the top of Suna's back, hands resting on his chest.</p><p>"Where we headin Rin"<br/>"Dunno, it's your turn to decide" Suna shrugs.<br/>"So you were gonna ride into nowhere until I said something"Osamu says, confused.</p><p>Suna takes a sharp left, causing Osamu to hang on tighter to the slightly sweaty Jersey he was wearing.</p><p>"I knew you were going to ask" Suna says.</p><p>"But what if I didn't"</p><p>"But you did"</p><p>Osamu sighs, silently laughing with a shake of his head.</p><p>"Ice cream?" Osamu suggest, tilting his head to get a better look at Suna's face.</p><p>Another red light left enough time for the two to look at each other.There was no reason for them to do this, it just felt natural.</p><p>Like they gravitated towards the other.</p><p>Sooner than he would've liked, a bright green light clouded his vision, a honking of a horn coming behind them.</p><p>"It's always food with you, isn't it" Suna turns back around to drive in the direction of there college's park.</p><p>As they got there, there stood a little ice cream truck.</p><p>Osamu could see Suna cringe at all the little kids lined up.</p><p>"Don't pretend like ya weren't one of those kids" Osamu says accusingly, removing the helmet and it to Suna who was already off the bike as soon as they parked it.</p><p>Suna rolled his eyes, holding his hands out and Osamu instinctively grabbed his shoulders, jumping down.</p><p>"We're gonna look like those little kids standing in line" Suna grumbles.</p><p>Osamu feels the familiar arm wrap around his shoulder, pulling him in as they walk.</p><p>"Yer the one who voluntarily drove us here" Osamu aggressively sticks his pointer finger into the others cheek.</p><p>The rest of there walk to the ice cream truck consisted of Suna struggling to remove the others finger from his cheek.</p><p>Suna was cursing non-stop until Osamu shushed him, slapping away his finger as they finally got in line.</p><p>It was pretty clear to see Suna glare at the little kids who were laughing and jumping up and down, excited to get there late night ice cream.</p><p>"Can ya not, there gonna turn aroun' and think yer the boogie man" Osamu whisper yells, nudging the other.</p><p>"Kids are yucky and this comes from someone with a little sister" Suna mutters.</p><p>Osamu gasps, excitedly turning towards the catcher.</p><p>"Ooo, ya gotta let me meet her one day" Osamu coo's, almost shaking in excitement.</p><p>He'd always wanted to know what it felt like to have a younger sibling.A girl to be exact, he couldn't handle another boy.</p><p>But apparently there parents said twins were enough as it was.</p><p>"Sure, she's an annoying brat though, middle school ruins kids" Suna groans.</p><p>Before there conversation could go any further, they were up at the front if the line as the man waited for them to order.</p><p>"Oops, I'll have dragonfruit and mango" Osamu says, taking out his wallet.</p><p>"Vanilla" Suna says, already handing the money to the worker.</p><p>By the time Osamu even held his money out, an ice cream cone was being shoved into his face.</p><p>"I- before I complain about you paying, I can't believe your the lame bitch who orders vanilla ice cream" Osamu grabs the ice cream, walking off to a nearby bench with Suna.</p><p>"It's simple, not to extravagant" Suna shrugs "I can't believe your the guy who orders something that shouldn't even be a flavor"</p><p>"Pfft, my ice cream looks pretty, sounds pretty, and tastes pretty" Osamu says " who wants a vanilla" </p><p>"Me, I want a vanilla" </p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes, taking a long lick of the magenta shaded sweet.</p><p>Suna turned his head away as he ate his, watching slightly from the side.</p><p>"You look like your about to deep throat that shit" Suna mumbles.</p><p>Osamu chokes on his ice cream, face going read at the accusation.</p><p>"What the hell Rin, who just says that" Osamu coughs, shyly taking another lick of the <br/>slightly melting sweet.</p><p>"Me, I say that"</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes, not resisting from the arm that wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him closer once again.</p><p>Because it was warm.</p><p>SunaRin was warm and even the chilly, spring air couldn't stop that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Boyfriend Hoodie & A Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna's hoodie was nothing special.</p>
<p>It was black and smelt of smoke and vanilla, making it pretty clear he smoked and probably used vanilla body wash.</p>
<p>There were no designs on it except the number 11 on the back in white , being his team number.</p>
<p>Nothing special at all.</p>
<p>Yet, Osamu still wore it to school that Monday paired with white jeans and black converses.</p>
<p>This was definitely a boyfriend hoodie and Osamu would keep it as long as possible.</p>
<p>"Bruh"</p>
<p>And there goes his genetic copy.</p>
<p>"What do ya want Tsumu" Osamu sighs, letting the blonde twin hop onto his back.<br/>"Don't sound so sad to see me, I'm giving ya good news" Atsumu pouts, pulling Osamu's hair back to look at him.</p>
<p>"That's kinky" Osamu glares.</p>
<p>And just like that he was back to looking ahead, just to see all the weird looks he was getting for having Atsumu Miya on his back.</p>
<p>"We probably look like two titans stacked on top of each other, get off" Osamu says, standing still so the other could hop off easily.<br/>"Nope, lemme tell ya my news firs' " Atsumu smiles.</p>
<p>Even if Osamu couldn't see it, it was taunting him from behind.</p>
<p>"Hurry up and tell me then, all this fat on me is making ma' legs hurt" Osamu starts walking again.</p>
<p>He didn't know where he was walking, he just felt like walking around campus.</p>
<p>"It's muscle" Atsumu whines.<br/>"Fat"<br/>"Muscle"<br/>"Fat"<br/>"Muscle"<br/>"Fat"<br/>"Muscle"<br/>"Muscle"<br/>"Fat- DAMN IT SAMU" Atsumu yells, aggressively pushing himself off of his twins back.</p>
<p>Osamu laughs, "okay, now tell me what wanted to tell me, I'm honestly curious now"</p>
<p>Atsumu's face lit up like a lantern, mouth in an oval shape as if he just remembered what his purpose of bothering the grey-haired was.</p>
<p>"Oh, SunaRin told me to tell his boyfriend to meet him at the field for lunch" </p>
<p>Osamu blinked,</p>
<p>then again, </p>
<p>then again before blushing bright red.</p>
<p>He could feel the redness creeping up his neck as it burnt his skin.</p>
<p>"U-um, I don't know who y-yer talkin bout, Rin and I aren't datin" Osamu mumbles, fiddling with the hoodies draw strings.</p>
<p>Atsumu starts to walk away backwards, hand behind his head, "that's a boyfriend hoodie Samu, a boyfriend hoodie"</p>
<p>Osamu couldn't move, he just knew he had fifteen minutes to grab the two of them lunch and make his way to the baseball field.</p>
<p>꧁꧂</p>
<p>"So um, apparently I have a boyfriend hoodie...?"</p>
<p>Since Osamu had gotten to the field it was quiet.The two silently unbagged there lunch and started eating like there was nothing to speak about.</p>
<p>There was SOMETHING to speak about.</p>
<p>Because apparently Osamu had a boyfriend and his so called boyfriend is his biggest, fattest crush.</p>
<p>Silence filled the air and clogged Osamu's throat like he was drowning, unable to escape the uprising water.</p>
<p>So after about five minutes of eating, which he was almost done by then, being to nervous to savor his food, Osamu started the conversation with a question.</p>
<p>A question that seemed to leave a Suna unfazed as he shrugged and continued eating.</p>
<p>"I mean, if that's what you wanna call it then sure, boyfriend hoodie" Suna mumbles through his ramen.</p>
<p>They once again feel into the choking silence.</p>
<p>Maybe Osamu was the only one feeling it?</p>
<p>Suna seemed the same as always, neutral and unfazed.</p>
<p>'Shit are we really dating and I didn't know?I could've kissed him by now!!!Come on Samu step up your game!But what if you aren't dating, that'd be awkward'</p>
<p>Osamu let his thoughts take over as he stared into his ramen, that was basically finished aside from the juice left over.</p>
<p>"Whatcha thinking about" Suna mumbles, taking out his water drink.<br/>"You" Osamu says on default, immediately regretting it.<br/>"I mean, I would hope your thinking about your boyfriend"</p>
<p>Osamu looks at Suna with his mouth gaped open slightly, eyes questioning.</p>
<p>"Wait, are we boyfriends or not, I'm confused?" Osamu asks<br/>"Bruh, we've always been boyfriends"</p>
<p>Osamu's face contorts to an even more confused one, clutching his chopsticks in a breaking grip.</p>
<p>"You can't just-, how are we-, I was never asked out" Osamu stumbles over his wards, making hand gestures for every word he says.</p>
<p>"I asked you out, twice" </p>
<p>"THOSE WERE DATES, THEY MADE NOTHING OFFICIAL"</p>
<p>"Do you not wanna make it official" Suna says, sounding slightly sad</p>
<p>"I NEVER SAID THAT RIN I- DON'T TURN THIS ON ME RIN" </p>
<p>Suna shakes his head in disappointment, "your such a bad boyfriend Samu"</p>
<p>Osamu couldn't even make clear sentences, stumbling over words.</p>
<p>"B-but, I-, how-, when-" </p>
<p>He guessed Suna had enough of it because the front of his shirt was aggressively pulled forward and the two stumble on the ground.</p>
<p>Suna was on the ground back first, Osamu flat on top of him.</p>
<p>The twist was there lips moving in sync.Well, not until Osamu came to his senses and started kissing back.</p>
<p>Suna licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance and it still took a few seconds for Osamu to comprehend that.</p>
<p>But as soon as he did, Osamu allowed him as Suna traveled his tongue inside Osamu's mouth.</p>
<p>The open mouthed kiss tasted off ramen and soy sauce and Osamu loved it.</p>
<p>No, not because it was food....</p>
<p>Maybe a little bit, but because it was Suna.</p>
<p>This was Suna kissing him.</p>
<p>Suna detached himself with a smile, "we're boyfriends"</p>
<p>It wasn't even a question but Osamu still had the need to answer.</p>
<p>"Yea, boyfriends"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Home Run, Heart Rate, &amp; Prince Charming will be updates relatively quickly since I started them on wattpad. Thank you for reading this if you are!! I hope you like it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>